


Electric Jam

by Clairanette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Aliens, Breeding, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Institutionalized slavery, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Master/Slave, Original Character(s), Original Species, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairanette/pseuds/Clairanette
Summary: This one is not actually a commission, this one is just another one of mine-I write what I want when I want, so don't mind me if I sometimes start something I might never finish, I do hope you enjoy it though~
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Electric Jam

**Author's Note:**

> This one is not actually a commission, this one is just another one of mine-  
> I write what I want when I want, so don't mind me if I sometimes start something I might never finish, I do hope you enjoy it though~

“I’m sorry, officer.” She kept her eyes pointed straight down towards her shaking digitigrade legs below, her wrists rubbing against the metal cuffs clasped around them. “I have my paperwork at home I promise. My walking permit is in my purse, look-” 

“That’s not going to cut it, xiva.” The officer was not at all amused by the woman’s insistence on arguing with him, while xiva weren’t explicitly a slave race, they were generally safe to assume as such. “What good is a walking permit without a master to walk you?”

“I told you, Sir. I don’t have a master.” She continued to protest, pulling against her restraints, groceries going bad on the ground beside her. “I can prove it too.”

“Not without your paperwork, you can’t.” The bellaka man didn’t play games with slaves, especially ones who were caught wandering without their masters or their papers. 

“My paperwork is at home, Sir-” 

**Thwack**. A firm strike upside the head finally shut her up good, that one always worked on slaves. 

This was the perpetual hell that Mayre lived in, and had lived in for the greater part of the last six months, ever since the woman who had owned her fell a victim to herself after a horrendous divorce from her abusive ex-husband, a man who May had actually belonged to for most of her entire life, until his soon to be ex-wife won his slaves in the divorce proceedings. 

The wraith woman who she had belonged to after their divorce wasn’t actually a whole lot better than the lanerse man that she had divorced, but once Mayre had gotten a taste of life away from them both she wasn’t about to let herself go back to him.

The problem was that her former master very much wanted his little xiva slave back, and his ex-wife made no attempt to legally emancipate her before she ended her own life, which meant that May was still legally without the right to self-identify.

She was still somebody’s property, the courts were just struggling to determine who that might be- and as much as she wished that her former mistress would have emancipated her before her death, it turns out that it wouldn’t really have done any good for her. 

To get back at his ex-wife, her former master dug up enough dirt on May’s mistress to determine that the wraith woman herself was actually an escaped slave, and that knowledge becoming public was enough to prompt her to end her own existence. 

He argued to the courts that because his ex-wife had secretly been an escaped slave, she couldn’t have won custody over his slave in the divorce, and that was where the whole process hit a snag. 

Because once the escaped slave’s whereabouts came to light, there was another interested party vying for ownership of May. 

The woman who rightfully owned the escaped wraith slave, an offworlder from some planet other than Eyle, successfully argued that May’s former master had somehow stolen his wife from her, despite never actually meeting the wraith woman in the first place. 

And that was enough to convince the courts that rightful custody of May should go to whoever that woman was, because after all, it was the xiva’s former master’s fault that the woman’s escaped slave was now dead, thanks to his abusive tendencies. 

May was just expected to sit around and wait until her new owner, some woman from offworld she had never once met, came to claim her. 

But sitting around for months on end and waiting until some nebulous “eventually” came around and some stranger decided to make a trip between worlds to get her wasn’t feasible if May couldn’t feed herself- and that meant she had gotten intimately familiar with her parole operative, the acraphaena officer that was in charge of keeping tags on her. 

Sometimes bringing her permit and her paperwork was enough to get her to the market and back, but not always, so it was pretty hit or miss. 

Her government sustainment allowance was pitifully small, which meant no food could afford to go to waste, which was unfortunate when her groceries often rotted in their bags as she was stopped by the police.

So she tried her best to avoid them, which made her look highly suspicious when it didn’t work, like it had today. 

It would seem that the last straw broke tonight, because once he’d gotten off call with his higher ups, the bellaka officer that had stopped May promptly took her up city, straight to reclamation. 

Slaves whose masters couldn’t be located were taken to reclamation, where they were either impounded, euthanized, or auctioned off unless their owners came to pick them up.

And for May, knowing- or more accurately not knowing- who her owner was, did not breed confidence within her about her master coming to save her from getting impounded, or even worse, being given back to her original owner. 

Clearly she wasn’t worth making an impromptu trip off planet just to come get her. 

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

“This is her?”

Loreia stepped into the halls of the reclamation center, accompanied in by an acraphaena woman, the parole operative of her new slave- oh yeah, Loreia had a brand new slave. 

Her father’s slave only had one child, a daughter, and she was taken away as a child before Loreia had ever actually gotten the chance to meet her. 

Lady Raine had never had a slave before, it turns out that the woman who was rightfully hers got smuggled off to some off planet and ended up marrying some lanerse man, who kept her as his wife rather than returning her to Loreia.

She was well within her rights to press charges, she was going to press charges, but there was really only one thing she wanted from the man was that slave of his, the xiva woman- and as long she could get her hands on that, there was no need to go through the trouble of getting lawyers involved. 

“That’s her- 18-X-19.” The officer stopped the woman outside of the slave’s cell, still sleeping in there as she awaited her fate. “Her original owner dubbed her Mayre, like a female horse. Been in here for two mooncycles.” 

“And how long is one of your mooncycles?”

“Twelve days, Mum.”

“That long…” She frowned, standing patiently outside of the door. “You’ve really held her in detention for that long?” 

“The law’s the law.” The officer slowly unlocked the door to the cell, standing aside so that Loreia couldn’t read the combination. “She’s repeatedly broken walking statutes while still on sustainment parole, that’s impounding if she herself can’t pay the fine, which legally- she is not allowed to do.” 

“Then she’s lucky that she has me.” Loreia sighed, waiting patiently as the guard opened the cell. “I appreciate you holding onto her for me, the trip from home was a long one, thanks for understanding.”

Whoever this girl was, she really was lucky that she was Loreia’s, there was no understating that-

If her owner hadn’t already been on her way from planet to planet, she almost certainly would’ve gotten impounded. 

“18-X-19?” Loreia stepped into the cell, letting it be closed behind her. “That’s you, correct?” 

The xiva woman, just waking up, nervously sat up in her cot. She was more than a little bit terrified at the sight of someone she didn’t recognize. “That… that’s me, yes…” 

“Why are you in prison, slave?” Loreia stood over her, hands crossed sternly behind her back. 

“I… I don’t have an owner to walk me…” May looked down nervously, the blue dots on her grey cheeks briefly flashing with life. 

Oh the beauty that is the xiva, there was a reason they were such popular slaves, they were gorgeous set pieces. 

They were a prey race. With their grey skin covered in indigo dots and patches, a long spiral curly tail, digitigrade legs, four pointy ears, and a single gorgeous horn protruding through their foreheads, they were a sight to behold

And this one now belonged to Lady Raine. 

The slave swallowed nervously, tears that she refused to cry beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes at the sight of the large predator woman, a species she didn’t recognize, which registers as danger in her mind. “Am I getting impounded?”

The large woman standing over her couldn’t help but smile, able to feel the slaves fear in her sinuses. “Impounding doesn’t mean death, dear.”

“I know… it’s government repossession.” She curled up on her cot, horn nervously crackling with electricity. “So I am getting impounded then?” 

“No.” Loreia smiled, biting her lips hungrily. “But we will have to get those sparks of yours under control~” 

“If I’m not getting impounded, then-” May furled her eyes angrily, suspiciously eyeing the other woman. “What happens to me if the person who owns me never arrives?”

“Mayre, yes?”

“May… I prefer May, but yes…” 

“I own you, May.” She smiled, gently approaching the xiva girl, her new slave. “Apologies for the late arrival, transplanet relocation takes quite a lot of time and quite a lot of money.”

“Transplanet relocation?” 

“Moving.” Loreia sighed, gently extending her hand towards the slave. “We’ll be staying onplanet, rather than returning to my homeworld.”

“Your homeworld?” Like an experienced servant, she took the woman’s hand, letting herself be guided to her feet. “Where are you from?” 

“I’ve just finished moving here from Krieg, that’s where I was born.” 

The xiva woman stared at her skeptically. “You’re not a kilotode?”

“That is true, I am not a kilotode. Have you heard of the planet Yigh?”

May swallowed nervously, gently retracting her hand. “I haven’t been educated on interstellar populations…”

“My name is Loreia Raine, and I am a scyphen.” She smiled, motioning for her new slave to follow her. “But the important part is that you belong to me now.” 

“Yes, Ma’am…” May, the reluctantly obedient slave she is, nodded submissively. “Will we need to renew my walking permit, Miss Raine?”

“I have already updated your paperwork **and** applied for all of the permits you will need, slave. I took care of it before landing… you are ready to be taken home here and now, aren’t you?”

“If that’s your will… then yes. I belong to you after all…”

“Follow me then~”

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

The planet Eyle- of which May had been born, raised on, and will never escape from- was the capital planet of the Universal Pol. That is to say, it was the single most important planet in the galaxy. 

Despite Eyle being gargantuan for a terrestrial planet, it only took them a few hours to move about a third of the way across the globe, landing in some great city May had never even heard of. 

The two women unfortunately had little time to get to know each other, transporting slaves was actually a rather complicated thing to do, because unless May has a certain permit, she’s not legally allowed to take up a seat of her own- and she very much didn’t have that permit. 

So she rode in cargo, along with the rest of the property, as did several other slaves- slave carge even has its own compartment segregated from the rest. It’s not particularly safe, but unless something goes terribly wrong, they’ll get to their destination just fine. 

Getting from one end of the planet to the other in just a few hours was one thing, but getting her new slave across the city was an entirely different issue. May, in fact, spent more time in slave transit from the dropzone to the inner city than she had on the trip there. But because she again didn’t have the appropriate permits, she couldn’t take up a seat in public transit, and they didn’t exactly have a cargo bay on the inner province tram. 

But when she did finally get to where she needed to be, she was more than glad to crawl out of the delivery officer’s grasps and into the clutch of her new owner. 

“Is this one yours, Miss?” The officer, yet another acraphaena, led May straight to her new owner, wavers in hand. 

“18-X-19, yes.” Loreia smiled, taking and signing any papers the officer required of her to me able to take her slave back into her own personal custody. “Thank you~”

“It’s my job, Ma’am.” He handed her off to her proper owner, sighing to himself. “Careful about transporting her, I can’t tell you how many xiva trafficking incidents we’ve gotten reported to us, but everyone seems to want to steal them.”

“Well then I greatly appreciate your excellent care in getting her back to me.” Loreia smiled, rushing the xiva, her xiva, inside behind her as she saw the officer out. “And as for you~”

And so May’s fresh new hell began. “Yes?”

Loreia frowned. “Titles, girl. Use them.” 

Her new slave blushed, lowering her head in disappointment. “Yes, Ma’am…”

“There you go.” The other woman smiled appreciatively. “That’s much better~”

“Yes, Ma’am.” May frowned, but nodded, following her new owner inside of her new home for the first time. “Is this where we’ll be living?”

“Us along with a few others, yes-”

“A few others?” 

**Thud**. A sharp whooshing sound followed by a stab behind her instantly drew May’s attention to the wall at her tailside, eyes drifting up to something long and sharp now stuck into the surface, just a few inches from her own head. 

And then thankfully, she saw Loreia’s hand prying it from the wall, followed by the sound of her voice. “Maybe don’t throw darts at my new slave, Nico.” 

“She didn’t even so much as flinch, but alright~” The other voice, another woman, echoed from across the home, towards what looked like a kitchen. 

“Slave, this is Nico.” Loreia gently tapped May’s shoulder to get her attention, drawing it over the room towards the other woman. “Nico, this is 18-X-19.” 

“What kind of name is 18-X-19?” She giggled, shaking her head at the girl, before all four of Nico’s eyes went wide. “Wait a minute- She’s a xiva?!” 

“She is~!!” Loreia seemed more than a little proud of that fact. “A pretty one, too~”

“You never told me your new slave was a xiva?!” Nico stood up from her seat excitedly, quickly making her way over to the new girl. “Don’t female xiva sell for upwards of millions of straps?!” 

“D-do they, Miss?” May smiled nervously, glancing up at her new owner before turning back to the strange woman now standing right before her. “I-I’m not familiar with my own selling price, Miss-”

“Is she allowed to talk?” Nico scoffed, quickly silencing the slave. 

Loreia just giggled at that. “She hasn’t been **disallowed** from speaking, but I suppose you’re right. Keep quiet until I tell you to, okay?” 

Her heart heavy in her chest, May nodded in acknowledgement, opting to do just as she was told and stop talking. 

“18-X-19 is a really ugly name, but she’s cute.” Nico giggled at the girl, playing with May’s pointy ears at her owner’s approval. “You know what you could do- breed her and sell the babies, that’d make you **a lot** of money, don’t you think?”

May was more than a little bit distraught hearing her say that, unable to say anything back to the other woman at the idea of being bred and giving birth only to have her very own children sold to some stranger for money, and the misery of that idea very clearly showed on her face.

“Hey Nico-” Loreia, May’s new mouthpiece, was kind enough to not just speak up for her, but to gently wrap her arm around her new slave’s waist to try and comfort her. “She only just got here, let’s try and make her feel a bit more welcome?”

And that definitely helped the poor girl. 

“Right.” Nico looked and sounded a little bit guilty for that. “I’m sorry, X. I’m not just out to sell your babies, promise~” 

Nico smiled, holding out her pinky for May to take with hers… which May just stared at, not understanding what was wanted from her with the gesture. 

“You’ve cooked before, haven’t you?” As Loreia spoke, May snapped back to the real world. “You can answer that, by the way.”

“I have, Ma’am.” May nodded, bowing slightly. “Shall I cook for you tonight?” 

“There’s the spirit.” She grinned, happy to see the girl in any state other than utter despair. “Yeah, I think so. I’ve got you, I might as well put you to use~”

Led to the other room by her new owner, May was at least in a vaguely familiar place, the kitchen. 

“Go ahead and cook for us, but don’t worry if it’s not perfect, okay?” Loreia ushered her into her place, keeping the new slave in line. “We need to go out for groceries tomorrow, so whatever you can come up with will be good enough.” 

“You’re sure, Miss?” 

“As long as you don’t hurt yourself, yes.” She smiled, taking May’s hand, locking the girl’s pinky with hers. “Promise~”

May nodded, something akin to a smile overtaking her lips as her grip on the other woman’s pinky tightened. “Promise…”

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

“She’s a little bit jumpy don’t you think?” Nico sat at the table across from Loreia, reminiscing about past events. “I mean I guess Camille was like that at first, so I guess I can’t blame her-”

“Gurrith and Camille are moving in with us too, aren’t they?” Loreia sighed, occasionally glancing over at the xiva making dinner in the kitchen, longing a bit for her, but mostly just wanting her appetite appeased. “Where is Gurrith anyways?”

“Those two got held up until the flight after us, remember?” Nico chuckled accusingly at the other woman, two of her four eyes also glancing over at the slave in the kitchen. “Should be here tomorrow night, hopefully.” 

“Think Camille will adjust to living on a new planet?”

“Pfft, no- since when does Camille adjust well to anything?” 

“It’s really that bad?’

“Camille still hasn’t adjusted to **me** , Lori~”

“I would have thought that since-”

“Umm, Miss Raine…” May nervously spoke up, now standing behind her owner, kicking herself for interrupting her superiors and their conversation. “Dinner is served…” 

For all of her worries, neither Loreia or her companion seemed to be too bothered by this, they were both that hungry. 

May set each plate down in front of the other women, gazing longingly at the food she had prepared for them- and not for herself. 

She herself was almost salivating at the sight of it, proud of herself for making it, but disappointed that she wasn’t going to be allowed to have even just a scrap, but that was just what it was like living as a slave. Surely her new owner would feed her, and if she didn’t, it was May’s own fault- that’s how it worked.

But still, she really wanted some of that. It was human cuisine after all, which had become insanely popular in the Universal Pol. Rice, beans, chopped chicken, and peppers were foods that May had never once had before.

At least her master seemed to be scarfing it down. 

“It tastes great, slave.” Loreia smiled, more than satisfied with the taste of it. “May?”

May snapped out of it, swallowing nervously. “Y-yes, Miss?” 

“You can eat with us, you know.” Loreia was still getting used to having her first slave, not realizing that she’d need to give her permission for every little thing. “Go get yourself some food.”

“Y-yes, Miss.” May stammered, bowing nervously. “Wh-what am I meant to eat, Miss?”

“You can have what we’re having.”

May blushed, glancing back into the kitchen and frowning. “What… you’re having?”

Loreia sighed, shaking her head at the girl. “Go on-”

“Hey, Raine?” Nico stopped her, her monstrous appetite having totally cleaned her plate. “I think she only made enough for two…” 

It only took Loreia a quick glance to see the distraught but hopeful smile on May’s face as she nodded, confirming as such to the other women. “Was I supposed to make enough for me as well, Ma’am?”

“Oh no…” She frowned, feeling a little bit guilty for not instructing the girl properly. This was going to be harder than she thought. “Here, eat this.”

May’s eyes grew wider and wider as she saw what Loreia meant, her heart thumping in her chest as she watched the other woman set her own plate on the floor at her feet, offering what was left of her food to her slave.

“Eat.”

That tone in her voice left no room for May to argue and insist her master have it, and May didn’t want to fight it anyways. 

She very quickly slammed to the floor, falling to her knees at Loreia’s side as she began to lift handfuls of food into her mouth with her hands, stuffing her face like an animal.

It was really messy, hard to pick up, beginning to get cold even-

And it was just about the best food she had ever eaten. 

“A-ahh!!” May felt a fistful of fingers grasping her by the air, pulling her head straight up to look at her new master, mouth chock full of food that she scrambled to chew and swallow, knowing in her heart that she was about to get beaten for forgetting her manners. 

But instead, she watched as her owner wet her thumb, reaching down and firmly wiping the food from the corners of her slave’s mouth.

“Stop that before you choke, you act like I’m gonna take it away from you, it’s not going anywhere-” She released her grasp on the girl’s hair the moment she’d finished cleaning May’s face. “Slow down and remember your manners. If I’m going to be feeding you, the least you can do is look pretty for me~” 

“Yes.” May nodded, desperately taking over and wiping her own face clear of crumbs and food scraps. Loreia was right, if May was going to be getting treated to a proper meal, she should have the decency to make herself look pretty doing it. “Yes, Ma’am- Whatever you say, Ma’am.”

Her new master smiled. “Good girl.” Oh yeah, she was better than Yozi for sure.

✶ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✶ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✶

“We’ll be going shopping tomorrow.” Raine stretched her sore, boneless arms as she stepped into her bedroom and quickly lounged on her bed, followed by her new slave. “Are you alright?”

May stepped in as well, closing the door behind her. “I have questions, Miss…”

“Go ahead~”

“The other woman, is she your wife?”

“Nico?” Loreia **snorted** at that. “No, Nico’s just my roommate- She’s more androphilic than anything.”

“Androphilic…” May blushed, not educated enough to know what that word meant. “What does that entail?”

“I’m not masculine enough for her.” Loreia smiled at the strange woman. “Besides, her and I grew up together.”

“On Krieg, Miss?” May’s eyes lit up with a little bit of joy at her own realization. “She’s a kilotode?”

“She is.” Loreia nodded, rolling her eyes at the girl’s amazement at her own deduction. “Don’t get too proud of yourself, you’re not as clever as you think.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Kilotode, as has been thoroughly documented, were the native race of the planet Krieg- where both Loreia and Nico, a native kilotode, were from. 

They were a mostly nocturnal race of amphibious anthropoids- or at least that was how they evolved. They had pale brown, almost grey skin, which was bumpier and texturous at certain parts. Some had webbed lining between their fingers and toes, remnants of being a child- all of which were born with webbed hands and feet- but some, like Nico, shed those linings with age. 

They all had four eyes, paired in two distinct sets. They functioned similarly in their sensory capabilities, but one of the two sets of eyes- located beneath and slightly beside the other set- remained locked along the vertical axis. Said pair of eyes can not look up or down, and there was a good reason that they evolved that way. 

Accidentally looking up into their home star from the surface of Krieg, even for a few moments, could cause blindness. So the normal nocturnal kilotodes relied on this second set of eyes during daylight to help protect them from accidentally looking upwards and into their star, at least until they developed the infrastructure to protect most cities and communities from that risk entirely. 

Culturally, it was a tradition for the cold-blooded amphibious creatures to sleep outside during the day. They relied on the abundant heat of their nearby star to keep them warm and provide them with just a little bit of thermal energy, which they trapped inside of their layers upon layers of skin, and used to keep them warm throughout the night while they were normally active. 

But all of this was neither here nor there. Sure, Nico was a kilotode, but neither May nor Loreia were. The only reason any of this mattered to Loreia was because she had grown up on Krieg, and to May it was little more than biology learned in school. 

Oh yeah- May went to school. Slaves get to go to school, and are even **expected** to- at least for a while. 

Unlike most things in life for slaves, early education did not require any sort of permit, only registration papers. But for girls like May, that education really only equated to eight years of the basics.

How to read, write, and speak Blank- the standardized language, what they were and how they were classified- as slaves, customary manners and etiquette, and very basic math and science skills were much of what slave education taught. 

And from age six they learn those skills, but past age fourteen- if a slave did not have a permit from their owner to continue education to higher levels, their education ended there. May’s education ended there. 

So while May might know about the basic biology of all three races in the inner ring, she had never actually met a kilotode, like she had met bellaka or lanerse. 

“You’ve no idea what you’re doing, do you- slave?” 

“No, Ma’am.” May frowned, completely frozen in place. “I was a box slave.”

_Oh_ . _That would explain it._

“That’s not good…” Loreia hated hearing it, but she wasn’t surprised. “But that makes sense.” 

May was not quite as upset about it, after all, she was the box slave, she didn’t realize what exactly it was that was so wrong with it. “Is something the matter?”

Box slaves, as literally hinted to in the name, are slaves to be kept in containers when they are not in use. 

That meant that for all of her years with her original owner and his wife, she knew nothing about either of them personally, because May- when not doing as ordered or being used as a sex toy- was kept in her box. 

“That’s why you’ve never had proper food before, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Miss. I was fed pills and pellets.” 

“Where did you even get a walking permit?”

“The missus ordered me a walking permit, updated registration forms, a purse, self health supplies, and government assistance sustainment for herself and for I before she-” And this was where May was torn, faced with something she really didn’t quite understand, but was mortifyingly familiar with the the thought of. “At first I couldn’t grasp why she would do such things for me, but now I can tell that she was planning what she was planning for quite a while- which I didn’t get at first either, but I think I understand now.” 

Torn both inside and out, May remained frozen in place, her thoughts taking minutes to form into words, but thankfully Loreia gave her those minutes to compose herself, saying nothing to interrupt her slave.

“Once it was public that she had secretly been an escaped slave, I knew why she chose to go out like she did… if I gained my freedom, I would never lose it… and I just wish she had tried to emancipate me-” 

“But it’s easy to see why she didn’t.” Raine stood up for herself, once the topic of emancipation came up, that was when she had to interrupt the girl and say something. “It’s clear as day that she didn’t trust you to be able to take care of yourself.” 

May protested, just slightly, at the idea of that. “And how would you know that, Miss?” 

“Maybe I am just projecting, but I don’t get the sense that you could take care of yourself even if you were free.” She sat up in bed, slowly getting just a bit annoyed with her slave. “And even if you could… I’m not going to be emancipating you, let’s put that idea to bed right here and now.”

May shuffled nervously, lowering her head in disappointment. “Ma’am-”

“You will not be getting emancipated.” Loreia repeated, staring the girl dead in the eyes as she spoke, expectantly. “Say it.” 

“I-” May swallowed nervously, but bowed, doing exactly as she was told. “I will not be getting emancipated.”

“Good girl…” Loreia smiled, nodding her head appreciatively. “See, it’s not that hard, is it?”

She shook her head. “No, Ma’am.”

“We’ll have time to explore that biology of yours another night.” Loreia turned, beginning to get undressed for bed. “I’m cruiser lagged, and we have shopping to do in the morning.” 

“I would need to have a walking permit, Ma’am.” May swallowed nervously. “I’m not allowed to leave the home unless I have a permit authorizing me to be taken out by my owner.”

“And you have one.” Setting her blouse aside, Loreia opened up one of the drawers to her nightstand, the only thing that had so far been filled with unpacked belongings from moving in. “Here.” 

May took the card from her owner’s hand, examining it in hers. “Thank you, Miss… but, this isn’t a leashless permit.” 

“Careful now.” Along with her new card, May’s owner offered her a stern warning. “That sounded like complaining.”

“It… was, Ma’am.” The slave lowered her head in shame. “I’m sorry for complaining.”

“I know what the permit is, slave. I’m not planning on you going without a leash while you’re with me.” Loreia picked up another card from the envelope, holding it out not for May to take but to look at. “Do you know what this is?” 

May’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of it, nodding eagerly. “That… that’s a service permit, Ma’am…”

“And what does that do?”

“It would allow me to go outside… on my own… without you.” 

Loreia nodded, pulling it away and holding out a different card instead. “And this one?”

“That’s a solicitation permit…” She bit her lip, reaching out for the card, only to watch it taken away.

“I’m going to be holding on to these.” Loreia smiled gently, putting both of the permits away. “You understand why I need to be in control of these, don’t you?”

“B-because I’m legally unable to possess money or property.” May retracted her hand, her cheeks blushing with just a hint of shame. “A solicitation permit certifies that the money I am spending is not my own, and that my owner consents to allowing me to spend their money on purchasing goods or services for their benefit, and that any property I obtain belongs not to me but to you.”

“You’re just as much my property as anything you could buy~” Loreia chuckled, putting the permits away for safekeeping. “Not everyone will let you into their establishment, even with a solicitation permit, but without one- nobody will.” 

“Because it’s illegal to offer goods or services to a slave.” May nodded, straightening her posture. “Which is why I would need a solicitation permit to certify that they are selling their services to you, Ma’am.”

“And that’s why I’m going to hold onto both of these for now.” Loreia pointed at the other permit, still in May’s hand. “That’s your leashed walking permit. You hold onto that, and take good care of it for me, or you won’t be getting any of these other permits, understood?”

“I understand, Ma’am… thank you.” May smiled, her eyes just about on the edge of tears. The closest thing she’d ever had to a solicitation permit was a government certificate of sustainment, allowing establishments to voluntarily offer their goods and services to the slave for the purpose of keeping her alive for the good of a future owner. “I’ve never had a service permit before…” 

“Be a good girl for me, and I have all sorts of permits in here to give you.” Loreia smiled, tapping on the envelope as she slipped it back into her nightstand. “It’s time for bed… brace yourself for this.”

May’s new owner quickly got undressed, getting all the way down to her underwear, a pair of cloth panties and a white sports bra that worked well against the backdrop of Loreia’s purple skin. But her slave wasn’t quite prepared for the sight of a scyphen naked for the first time. 

With her body exposed, Loreia Raine looked both stunningly beautiful and alarmingly dangerous. 

“I know I look scary, but you’ll be safe with me, I promise~”

Her slave couldn’t fathom **how** she hid all of that beneath her clothes until now, but she definitely understood **why** she would choose to do so, because she looked terrifying. 

Those four glossy muscular arms of hers were intimidating enough, but her rugged legs look like they could and have crushed creatures with skulls in their heads flat between her thighs, and that wasn’t mentioning her other appendages.

Raine didn’t just have arms and legs, she had tentacles. 

And if there was one thing May knew for sure from biology lessons, it was that tentacles were never a good sign. 

“I’m not allowed to say or do anything about it, even if I am scared-” She swallowed nervously, unable to take her eyes off of the tentacles protruding from around Loreia’s hips, like an array of tails that wrapped around her sides. Other creatures might have had the common sense to, and more importantly, the privilege, of running away, but 18-X-19 did not. “I have no choice but to trust you, Ma’am.”

“It’s okay that you’re scared, I understand.” Loreia’s tentacles began to partition themselves into three separate groups, one on either side and one in the back, before twisting together into a set of braids, which other creatures have been known to do with multiple tails. “You don’t have to get naked, but it is time to sleep.”

“Y-yes, Ma’am…” She forced a smile onto her face, nodding nervously. “Wh-where’s my box?”

Raine’s eyes went wide at the thought of it. “Your box?”

“Yes, Miss?” She bit her lip, suddenly worried she’d done something wrong. “I’m a box slave-”

“You **were** a box slave, X.” Loreia shook her head, staring the girl down, eyes mostly filled with worry for the girl. “But not anymore…”

“Then where am I to sleep, Miss?” 

“In bed with me, slave.” 

Fear. Fear struck May at her heart. Loreia could hear it in her shaking voice and see it in her teary eyes, but more prevalently- as a very special kind of predator, she could **sense** the girl’s fear in her own sinuses, she could feel fear in the creatures around her. 

“How’s this-” Loreia broke the silence, pulling the sheets and blankets over her own body, leaving room enough for May next to her. “I will sleep under the covers, and you’re to sleep on top of them, that way you won’t have to touch my tentacles for tonight, alright?”

“If that’s what you wish, Miss…”

“Good girl.” Loreia smiled, patting the bed next to her, turning out the light on her nightstand. “Master will take you shopping in the morning, and explore your body tomorrow night~”

May blushed, stuttering as she nervously climbed into bed. “M-Master?” 

“Yes, slave?” Loreia smiled, giggling under her breath at the girl. “That’s me, if you’re wondering~”

“Oh…” She frowned, laying in bed next to the other woman, making sure to stay clothed and on top of the covers like she was told. “Yes, Master.” 

“Good girl… We’ll talk more in the morning, okay?” Loreia sighed eagerly, heart thumping with excitement as she closed her eyes, feeling the slave nervously pressing her body against the lump under the covers that was her new master. “Goodnight, slave~”

May closed her eyes, curled up against the other woman beneath the covers, facing her rather than facing away. She was scared, but she was also happy- her heart swelled in her chest as much as it shrunk with terror. “Goodnight, Master…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have more commissions from the people from my new discord server coming soon~
> 
> If you're interested in joining that, you can do so- [right here~](https://discord.gg/Js9H8MN37H)


End file.
